Angel of the Small Death
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Destiel, semi-UA, dub-con] Relation chaotique entre un ange aux hautes responsabilités et un chasseur qui les détruit à petit feu...
1. Rose gelée

**Bonjour mes loutres.**

Elle est enfin là, vous l'attendiez tous ( _ou pas_ ). **MA NOUVELLE FIC DESTIEL**. Youhou !

C'est une adaptation _très_ libre du manga " **Maiden Rose** " en 4 parties.

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Hozier " **Angel Of Small Death And The Codeine Scene** ".

 **WARNING :** drama/angst, violence, sexe dans 3 parties sur 4, et du dub-con ( _je pense pas que ce soit vraiment non-con. Vous me direz._ ).

Grand merci à **Cathouchka31** , toujours présente pour me beta et me faire des annotations qui me font beaucoup rire mais qui me font aussi douter de mes capacités à écrire xD Pour ça, je la remercie car comme dirait l'autre, " _take nothing for granted_."

 **Publication le dimanche. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 – Rose gelée**

Samandriel était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « _ange dans la fleur de l'âge_ ». C'était un des derniers à avoir chuté, et son vaisseau (tout comme sa grâce) était si jeune que ses aînés avaient longuement débattu avant de lui assigner un poste au sein d'une escouade angélique.

Le jeune homme était surexcité. On venait de lui confier sa première mission. Et quelle mission ! Les bras chargés de couvertures de survie, il parcourait les rangées de tentes à une allure folle.

Bon, ce n'était pas la mission du siècle, mais au moins Samandriel pouvait apporter son aide aux alliés humains qui attendaient l'équipe médicale.

Alors qu'il bifurquait à gauche, il stoppa net sa course, évitant ainsi de percuter deux de ses frères.

Uriel était là, droit comme un i, le regard sévère. Balthazar lui faisait face et leur discussion s'avérait plutôt houleuse.

Un nom revenait sans cesse. Et ce nom, Samandriel le connaissait bien. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'immiscer dans leur échange.

Samandriel était comme ça.

« Vous parliez des deux frères chasseurs ? Les Winchester ? » S'extasia-t-il.

Uriel lui jeta un regard dur mais Balthazar haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

« Ça se pourrait. Pourquoi ? »

« Comment est-il ? Je veux dire, quel genre d'humain est-il ? »

« Dean Winchester, hein », devina Uriel en esquissant une lippe méprisante. « Tu viens juste d'être intégré, Samandriel. J'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant. »

« Doucement, Uriel », tempéra Balthazar. Mais le ton austère de son aîné n'avait guère impressionné Samandriel.

« Oh... eh bien, j'ai entendu tout un tas de rumeurs sur lui ! Il paraît qu'il a été sacré chevalier de la Première Division Angélique ! Le premier humain à avoir bénéficié d'un tel honneur… »

Samandriel avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Balthazar pouffa tandis que l'aura d'Uriel s'assombrissait un peu plus.

« Je l'ai vu de loin, tout à l'heure », poursuivit le plus jeune. « Il a déboulé en plein milieu du combat et à mis à terre tous les démons qui se dressaient devant lui ! Il a été incroyable! »

« Ne t'emballe pas, mon frère. Dean Winchester n'est qu'un _chien_. Il ne méritait certainement pas cette distinction de chevalier », cracha Uriel en faisant volteface, entraînant Balthazar à sa suite.

« Tu… Tu n'aimes pas Dean Winchester ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Samy », conseilla Balthazar. Mais l'autre les suivait déjà. Les humains pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes encore leur couverture de survie. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, en plus. « On doit aller retrouver Castiel. »

« Je viens avec vous ! » S'enthousiasma Samandriel.

Balthazar vit le moment où Uriel allait se retourner pour lui en coller une. Ce dernier avait beau être un ange, il n'avait pas toutes les vertus. La patience encore moins.

« L'an dernier, autant dire hier, Winchester n'était que le fardeau de Castiel. Il ne valait rien. Lui et son frère ne nous ont causé que des ennuis. Et où cela nous a-t-il menés ? Les Portes du Paradis sont closes et les démons revendiquent le monde des humains… »

« Admettons quand même que Sam et Dean Winchester font un sacré bon boulot », les défendit Balthazar. « J'ai eu affaire à eux plusieurs fois. Ils sont stupides, mais tenaces. Je les aime bien, moi. »

Uriel se rembrunit davantage.

« Eh bien moi, je n'apprécie pas les… libertés que Winchester s'octroie ! », répondit-il froidement. « Cet humain n'est qu'un opportuniste sans scrupules. Il nous ferait tous tuer pour servir ses intérêts. »

« Les intérêts des humains », rectifia Balthazar.

« J'ai essayé de convaincre Castiel de nommer quelqu'un d'autre… Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre frère s'embarrasse de ce genre de racailles. As-tu au moins vu l'équipe des Winchester ? Un vampire _repenti_ –laisse-moi rire ! – une humaine qui se prend pour une chimère de je ne sais quel monde fantastique, un jeune prophète qui nous a tourné le dos et ce… cet homme à la coiffure ridicule qui passe le plus clair de son temps à écouter de la musique blasphématoire et à boire de l'alcool ! Sans compter Sam Winchester qui a quand même été le vaisseau de Lucifer ! »

Balthazar posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler le sourire qu'il sentait poindre.

« Allons, Uriel, on se détend ! Ces humains sont pleins de ressources. »

« Et puis... je ne supporte pas cette _proximité_ et cette _familiarité_ entre Dean Winchester et Castiel ! » S'emporta-t-il de plus belle. « Qu'importe ses capacités, Winchester est un chien… Un chien complètement _fou_! »

 **OooOooOooO**

Castiel était appuyé contre une haute fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. L'immense domaine abandonné avait pu accueillir ses frères et sœurs depuis la fermeture des Portes du Paradis et ensemble, ils se battaient pour survivre.

Un an. Un an déjà que tout avait basculé. Et aujourd'hui, l'ange en trenchcoat se trouvait à la tête de la première escouade angélique de leur petite armée de résistants. Le monde des humains souffrait chaque jour davantage des déchaînements barbares des démons, mais les anges parvenaient encore à dissimuler les dégâts aux yeux du plus grand nombre.

Beaucoup de chasseurs les avaient rejoints. Cependant, Castiel n'était plus si certain de leur future victoire.

Fronçant les sourcils pour se donner l'air de celui qui maîtrise toutes les situations, il se redressa et parcourut le long couloir désert au style néoclassique usé jusqu'à la trame. Alors qu'il entrait dans une vaste pièce envahie de caissons métalliques, Uriel et Balthazar lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Dean Winchester était assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil éventré, en grande conversation avec son équipe.

« Les pertes ? »

La voix rauque de Castiel résonna dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Naomi m'envoie les rapports », annonça Ash derrière son ordinateur portable. « Deux emplumés, trois humains, pour l'instant. Et beaucoup de bobos côté survivants ! »

Samandriel épiait les anges et les humains par l'entrebâillement de la porte lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Hannah qui l'observait avec étonnement.

« Que fais-tu, mon frère ? »

« J'apprends sur le tas… je suppose », répondit l'ange.

Hannah sourit et se pencha à son tour vers la porte.

« Castiel est tellement incroyable », chuchota-t-elle. « Je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à être aussi intègre et dévouée que lui. C'est un exemple pour nous tous. »

« Dean Winchester aussi… », soupira le jeune homme fasciné.

Hannah se redressa vivement.

« Dean Winchester ? Il faut se méfier de lui, Samandriel. »

« Pfff... Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, c'est tout ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ? » Tonna soudain Uriel qui ouvrit grand la porte. « C'est une réunion privée ! »

« Pardonne-nous, Uriel. Nous partions », s'excusa Hannah en tirant Samandriel par la manche de sa chemise.

L'ange à la peau noire leur jeta un dernier regard courroucé avant de claquer la porte. Balthazar semblait s'amuser de l'état d'énervement avancé de son frère.

« Gabriel est toujours sur le terrain ? » Demanda Castiel pour couper court à ce petit intermède.

« Affirmatif, chef », répondit Ash non sans une pointe d'ironie. Benny lui flanqua une pichenette sur le crâne.

« Tu vas où comme ça, Cass ? » intervint Dean en se redressant alors que l'ange posait une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Charlie, Kevin… Il faudrait réévaluer les stocks de nourriture. Je peux compter sur vous ? » Lâcha-t-il en guise de réponse.

La rouquine acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Ash, Sam, vous savez quoi faire. Benny, j'aimerais que tu partes en éclaireur avec Balthazar à la sortie de la ville. Naomi m'a parlé d'un groupe de démons qui viendrait d'arriver… »

« Et moi ? » Fit Uriel avec dédain.

« Repose-toi, mon frère. Tu en as besoin. »

Les autres pouffèrent devant la mine déconfite de l'ange austère. Castiel quitta la pièce, Dean sur ses talons.

« Tu vas où ? » Réitéra-t-il, courant presque pour ne pas se faire distancer.

« Infirmerie. »

Dean grogna et attrapa l'ange par la manche pour le contraindre à s'arrêter.

« C'est pas un endroit pour toi. »

« Lâche-moi, Dean. Et ne me suis pas, s'il te plait. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant, puis Castiel tourna les talons et poursuivit sa route. Le chasseur fit blanchir ses jointures et serra la mâchoire, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour le rattraper.

 **OooOooOooO**

Castiel n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'au moment de quitter l'enceinte de l'énorme bâtisse.

Un an déjà que tout avait basculé, et que Dean et lui ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé. Le chasseur était comme _possédé_ par une entité malveillante. Il était la plupart du temps ivre et exécrable (non pas que cela soit si différent de son caractère habituel, mais là, c'était pire).

Un an déjà que Castiel avait couché avec Dean pour la première fois…

C'était peu avant que le chaos ne s'abatte sur la Terre, et ça s'était révélé une des meilleures expériences que l'ange n'ait jamais connu. Dean avait été doux et patient avec lui. Ils avaient enfin pu se débarrasser de toute cette frustration qui alourdissait l'atmosphère chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Puis Dean avait changé et… lui aussi, en un sens.

« Castiel ? »

Ellen tira l'ange de ses pensées. Elle vint à sa rencontre en essuyant ses mains tachées de sang.

« Je viens voir les blessés. »

« Euh… Bien sûr. Oui. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Elle s'écarta en balayant d'un mouvement d'épaule son malaise apparent.

Les blessés, chasseurs et anges entassés sur des lits de camps, saluèrent avec reconnaissance l'arrivée de celui qu'on appelait « _le chef_ ». L'ange en trenchcoat parcourut les allées et accorda quelques minutes à chacun, les réconfortant de quelques mots encourageants ou usant discrètement de sa grâce qui s'amenuisait pourtant de jour en jour. Mais il fallait bien alléger leurs souffrances.

« Je souhaiterais voir les corps de mes frères tombés au combat ce matin », exigea-t-il en se tournant vers Ellen qui le suivait de prés.

« Castiel… C'est pas… »

Le regard de l'ange la fit craquer presque instantanément. Elle soupira et marmonna quelque chose à propos de Dean, mais Castiel ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il lui emboîta plutôt le pas et la suivit jusqu'à une pièce aménagée en chambre froide.

Là, sous des draps blancs, cinq corps dormaient pour l'éternité.

Castiel s'en approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'un de ses frères, fermant ses yeux embués.

Dean avait suivi l'ange et l'avait observé de loin se faufiler parmi les blessés. Lorsqu'il devina qu'il était entré – _encore_ \- dans la chambre froide, il longea la maisonnette au fond du domaine et s'adossa contre la façade, depuis laquelle on pouvait entendre tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

 _« D'après leurs blessures, ils n'ont pas souffert_ », expliquait Ellen. « _Je suis désolée, Castiel._ »

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Jo Harvelle balança une bassine pleine d'hémoglobine dans les fourrés sauvages entourant la structure lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami.

Ce dernier posa un index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

« _Tu ne dois pas pleurer, Castiel. Si les autres te voient comme ça…_ »

« _L'espoir m'a quitté, Ellen. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne supporte plus de voir mes frères mourir les uns après les autres…_ »

« _Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois rester fort. On y arrivera._ »

Dean soupira et se décolla du mur. Mains dans les poches, il dépassa Jo sans un regard et se posta devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, attendant que l'ange en sorte.

Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard, autrefois si doux, devint orageux à la vue du chasseur.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me suivre, Dean. »

Castiel ne s'arrêta pas pour entendre la réponse. Il voulait seulement se tenir loin de lui, loin de la destruction. Loin de la souffrance.

Mais Dean le rattrapa rapidement et empoigna son bras, le traînant derrière lui.

« On va dans tes quartiers. »

La voix était dure et implacable. Presque terrifiante.

Castiel sentit son estomac se contracter violemment.

L'équipe des Winchester était partie trois mois à l'autre bout du pays pour une importante affaire impliquant des vampires. Ils étaient rentrés la veille et avec l'attaque surprise des démons pendant la nuit, Castiel n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que son ancien protégé était de retour.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille bien longtemps …

 **OooOooOooO**

Hannah s'était quelque peu emportée avec Samandriel. Son cadet avait défendu bec et ongles les prétendues vertus de Dean Winchester tandis que la jeune femme brune avait soutenu Castiel. Il était le meilleur des soldats de leur Père. Grâce à lui, les anges s'étaient réunis et combattait ensemble.

Ils finiraient par gagner. Grâce à Castiel.

Elle arpentait les couloirs labyrinthiques de la grande maison pour s'assurer que tout le monde se rendait utile, lorsqu'elle passa devant les quartiers de leur chef et entendit un grand fracas.

Elle se précipita sur la porte, mais cette dernière était verrouillée.

« Castiel ? » Appela-t-elle. « C'est Hannah. Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser !... Castiel ? »

De l'autre côté du mur, l'ange du jeudi essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Dean qui lui tenait fermement les poignets et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

« _Castiel ?_ »

Il sentit le chasseur sourire alors que son corps bougeait contre le sien de manière totalement indécente. Il ne put que chercher brusquement son souffle et profita de cet instant pour répondre.

« Tout va bien Hannah ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix incertaine, remplissant avidement ses poumons de tout l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Dean s'attaquait déjà à son cou. « J-j'ai… juste cassé un… un verre. »

« _Veux-tu que je t'envoie quelqu'un pour… ?_ »

« Non ! Non, je… Je vais me reposer. Tu peux partir, Hannah. Merci. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Castiel tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que sa sœur était bien retournée à ses occupations.

Il en avait presque oublié Dean, à moitié allongé sur lui.

« Elle est partie », déclara le chasseur. « Tu aurais pu en profiter pour appeler à l'aide, non ? »

Et il s'esclaffa. Sa main libre glissa sur la cuisse de l'ange et il remonta sa jambe. Son regard était noir. Noir de désir, noir de _chaos_.

« J'imagine que tu préfères éviter l'humiliation d'être vu comme ça », railla-t-il.

Il serra plus fort sa poigne sur les mains de Castiel, maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. L'ange grimaça, évitant le regard cruel. Lèvres pincées et joues rosies, il se crispa un peu plus en sentant des doigts le toucher sans douceur.

« Dis-le », murmura Dean. « Dis-le que ça te fait mal. »

Le chasseur relâcha sa jambe et d'une main puissante arracha les boutons de chemise de son prisonnier qui eut un sursaut. Mais Castiel persistait à ne pas regarder son agresseur et à rester muet, maudissant ce corps qui réagissait bien malgré lui. Ce corps, aimanté par celui de l'autre, ce corps avide d'une douceur passée à peine découverte et trop vite disparue. D'une douceur qui lui manquait tant. Il haïssait cette enveloppe si faible, qui le rendait fébrile à l'idée de sentir sur elle ces mains calleuses devenues nécessaires. Malgré tout.

Dean resserra encore sa prise sur ses poignets et ça lui fit mal. Une douleur qui battait à l'unisson de celle de son cœur.

« Dis-le », répéta le chasseur. « Dis-le que tu veux que j'arrête. »

Sa main libre parcourait son torse nu, un pouce s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son téton durci. Castiel mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

« Si tu dis rien… » menaça le brun d'une voix profonde avant de passer sa langue sur le bout de chair sensible puis de le mordre. Il savait comment rendre l'ange fou et cette petite torture le fit réagir à la seconde. Castiel gémit et se cambra. Alors Dean poursuivit ses sévices à coups de langue et de dents et sa victime ne put contrôler ses mouvements de bassin.

Des geignements mouraient dans sa gorge, ses lèvres se pinçaient. Une part de lui désirait lâcher prise. Désirait embrasser le chasseur et lui dire des _je t'aime_ à mi-voix, car il l'aimait, cet humain. Et il le haïssait tellement, aussi.

Mais Dean sembla soudain se lasser de ce petit manège. Il se redressa et retira son t-shirt avant d'en faire de même avec le pantalon de l'ange. Un sourire mauvais fendit son visage lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur l'étendue de son l'excitation.

« Regarde-toi… » susurra-t-il en récupérant la cravate bleue de Castiel. « T'attendais que ça… »

Dean attacha les poignets de l'ange avec le tissu fin et tira sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Castiel avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il jetait des regards à la fois suppliants et paniqués vers le chasseur.

« Dean… Je t'en prie… »

« Demande-moi d'arrêter. Supplie-moi ! »

On pouvait lire une peine à fendre le cœur dans le regard azuré de l'ange. Malgré tout, Dean ne lui laissa aucune chance de parler. Il saisit son sexe en érection et le caressa sans douceur. Castiel se crispa et étouffa un nouveau geignement.

« Regarde comme tu dégoulines… » lâcha Dean d'une voix rauque avant de se pencher et de faire courir sa langue sur son membre. Castiel ne retint pas son gémissement, cette fois. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus et des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. C'était tellement humiliant et excitant à la fois…

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer doucement.

« Ah !... Dean… » gémit-il encore. « S'il te plait… Arrête… »

« Trop tard. Laisse-moi finir de te préparer, j'veux pas te faire mal. Je suis pas un monstre, quand même », ricana-t-il et Castiel sanglota, parce que oui, Dean était un monstre. Une pensée fugace le saisit alors : il l'avait été tout autant… _avant_.

Ses maigres tentatives pour arrêter Dean n'étaient tellement pas convaincantes que même Castiel n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait plus de force, il était épuisé de devoir lutter sans répit contre l'homme qu'il aimait et haïssait tant.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité de torture, Dean le retourna sur le ventre et le força à plier les genoux. Toujours entravé par sa cravate, Castiel peina un instant à garder l'équilibre, étourdi par ce trop-plein de désir et de colère mêlés. Il se cambra et sa respiration se saccada lorsqu'il sentit Dean en lui. Et comme pour leur première fois, le chasseur sut quel angle adopter pour faire monter le plaisir d'un cran.

Castiel tentait encore de retenir sa voix, mais les assauts vigoureux de l'humain parvenaient à briser ses remparts. À _le_ briser.

« Allez, vas-y. Couine », haleta Dean. « Laisse-moi t'entendre crier… Comme si tu appréciais vraiment… »

D'une main, il caressa son dos et se pencha jusqu'à attraper son menton, ouvrant ses lèvres de son index.

« Je te laisserai tranquille qu'à cette condition », termina-t-il.

Ce fut la douche froide pour Castiel, qui sembla soudain se réveiller de sa léthargie. Il planta ses dents dans le doigt du chasseur qui grogna et le relâcha immédiatement. Castiel parvint à se libérer et à se tourner vers lui.

« N'y compte même pas ! »

Dean, à genoux au-dessus de lui, l'observa avec effarement, sa main blessée suspendue dans les airs. Puis, contre toute attente… il sourit.

« T'es vraiment têtu comme une mule. »

 **OooOooOooO**

Castiel n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés sur le lit sans s'adresser la parole. L'ange était allongé sur le ventre et regardait d'un air absent ses poignets meurtris par la cravate trop serrée. Dean était assis dans une posture nonchalante, savourant une cigarette bon marché.

« Pourquoi… ? » murmura soudainement Castiel sans lâcher ses poignets des yeux. « Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi », claqua l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu punis, Dean. C'est toi. »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Dean… »

« Tu l'as cherché, Cass ! Tu l'as cherché, putain ! Tu m'avais promis, mais tu t'es foutu de moi ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais fermer les yeux sur _ça_ ?! »

« Il est encore temps de réparer nos erreurs », répondit Castiel sur le même ton. Cette fois, il se redressa et lui fit face. « Dean… Je… »

Le chasseur se releva, une colère sourdre illuminant son regard.

« Ferme ta gueule. Ferme ta putain de gueule ! C'est ce que tu voulais, Cass ! Mais pas moi ! Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? J'essaie de comprendre, Dean… De _te_ comprendre ! »

L'humain avait récupéré ses affaires et lui tournait le dos, à présent.

« J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière. J'aimerais tellement que cette nuit-là soit jamais arrivée. »

Castiel sentit un éclair glacial lui transpercer la poitrine. Les souvenirs de leur première nuit affluèrent et lui firent encore plus mal.

Mais déjà, Dean claquait la porte derrière lui.

 **OooOooOooO**

« Je me demande si c'est un espion… »

« Hein ? Qui ? »

Samandriel jeta un regard étonné à son frère Gadreel alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.

« Ton Winchester que tu admires tant. Regarde. »

L'ange fit un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée. Dean venait d'arriver et discutait à voix basse avec Benny.

« Oh ! Dean ! » S'extasia Samandriel avant que Gadreel ne lui intime d'un regard de baisser d'un ton. « C'est impossible qu'il soit un espion ! »

« Regarde-le… Il a ramené un vampire parmi nous. Uriel a dit que les frères Winchester ne servaient que leurs propres intérêts et qu'ils pactisaient souvent avec des démons. Tout le monde sait que Dean n'aime pas les anges. »

« C'est ridicule. Pourquoi serait-il là, alors ? Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de travailler pour nous au lieu de continuer la chasse, seul avec son frère ? »

« C'est précisément ça. Pourquoi les Winchester se sont finalement alliés aux anges ? Je commence vraiment à croire qu'ils mènent un double-jeu. »

« Ne parle pas de Dean de cette façon ! » S'emporta Samandriel, faisant se retourner une partie des occupants de la grande salle, ainsi que le principal concerné.

Le jeune ange devint écarlate et replongea immédiatement le nez dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de son frère.

Benny laissa échapper un rire rauque et donna un léger coup d'épaule à son ami.

« Tu alimentes tous les ragots de ce foutu camp », railla-t-il.

« Mouais. C'est pourtant pas moi le vampire, ici. »

« Très drôle. »

« J'me demande pourquoi ils s'entêtent à recruter de gamins… » se demanda Dean, soudain songeur, observant à la dérobée le jeune Samandriel.

« Ça reste des anges. »

« Peut-être mais à choisir, je confierai plutôt ma vie à un John Rambo qu'à une Carrie White. »

« Sauf que tu confies pas ta vie. »

« Et puis tu sais bien que depuis qu'ils ont chuté, leur grâce est presque à sec. Alors faudrait qu'ils choisissent des anges avec des vaisseaux un peu costauds. J'dis ça… »

« Laisse-lui une chance, à ce gosse. Il te mangerait dans la main », ricana Benny en se tournant vers Samandriel.

« Ça pourrait être marrant… »

Dean héla l'ange et lui ordonna de le rejoindre. Samandriel trébucha à trois reprises avant d'atteindre enfin le chasseur et le vampire.

« C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? »

« Samandriel, monsieur ! » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

« T'as intérêt à éviter les « _monsieur_ » si tu veux pas que je t'en colle une », fit Dean avec tout de même une certaine douceur dans la voix.

« Désolé, monsieur. Enfin ! Je veux dire… Dean. Désolé. »

Le chasseur se tourna vers Benny qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Tu me le paieras. » Lui lança-t-il. « Allez Samandriel, suis-moi, on va faire une ronde. »

« À vos ordres, monsieur !... Dean !... Désolé. »

 **OooOooOooO**

Samandriel se tenait droit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. C'était à peine s'il osait respirer.

« On se calme, soldat, on fait juste un tour », soupira le chasseur au volant de son Impala. « Profite de la balade, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter de poser son cul sur le cuir de Baby. »

« Pourquoi les gens parlent de vous comme s'ils vous détestaient ? » Demanda soudain le jeune homme. « Vous risquez votre vie pour nous aider. Ce n'est pas rien ! »

« … Aucune importance. »

Samandriel remarqua le léger froncement de sourcils de l'humain alors qu'il crispait ses mains sur le volant. Il n'osa plus aborder le sujet, se contentant de scruter à travers la vitre les abords de la ville. Soudain, un mouvement capta ses yeux, qu'il écarquilla, stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… que ça… ?! »

 **OooOooOooO**

« _Castiel !... Castiel !_ »

L'ange grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Quelqu'un frappait à grands coups sur la porte et l'appelait.

Castiel s'habilla rapidement et vint ouvrir à Uriel qui affichait une mine défaite.

« Mon frère… ? »

« Winchester ! Il a… »

« Quoi ? Qu'a fait Dean ? » le pressa-t-il.

« Samandriel nous a contacté à l'instant. Une Porte de l'Enfer vient de s'ouvrir aux abords de la ville ! On a perdu le contact avec lui quelques secondes après son appel ! »

Castiel bouscula Uriel et s'élança dans le long couloir. Il composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de Dean et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allez, Dean… Décroche… ! S'il te plait… »

Seule une tonalité lancinante lui répondit.

* * *

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?**

 **J'espère que ceux qui ne connaissent pas Maiden Rose ne sont pas trop perdus.**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Maly.**


	2. Bouton de rose

**Hello :)**

Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça a été difficile d'adapter le manga pour cette fic, donc j'espère sincèrement que d'un chapitre à l'autre, tout reste cohérent.

Chapitre classé **M, mais c'est plus fluff qu'angst,** cette fois.

Big up à ma beta **Cathouchka31.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **EDIT : (oui parce que tous les chapitres sont déjà prêts à être postés... Je publie celui-là un jour avant, je ne suis pas là demain -soit dimanche).**

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 – Bouton de rose.**

 _Un an plus tôt._

John Winchester serrait fort ses deux fils dans ses bras, une étincelle de fierté illuminant son regard. Bobby râla depuis le salon, prétextant que la porte d'entrée faisait courant d'air et John les pressa donc d'entrer. Il n'était jamais bon de mettre Bobby Singer de mauvais poil.

« Salut Bobby ! Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, on passait dans le coin, alors… » déclara Sam, amusé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il adorait revenir chez Bobby. Cette maison recelait des souvenirs par centaines. Son frère et lui avaient pratiquement grandi en ce lieu, dès lors que leur père était devenu chasseur de démons.

« Prenez des bières dans le frigo et venez-nous raconter ce qui vous amène », lâcha Bobby d'une voix faussement agacée. John lui lança un regard appuyé. « Quoi ? C'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de venir me rendre visite le dimanche après-midi pour me tenir compagnie ! »

Les deux frères pouffèrent et vinrent s'installer au salon, leur bière en main.

« À voir vos expressions, ça a plutôt l'air d'aller », fit remarquer John en se calant dans un vieux rocking-chair tout en observant Dean comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il interrogea son plus jeune fils du regard.

« Dean, arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air d'un gros débile », pouffa Sam en lui filant un coup de coude.

« Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Bougonna Bobby, réajustant sa casquette.

« On va quitter le Kansas pour quelques temps », annonça enfin Dean, tout sourire.

« Comme si vous passiez beaucoup de temps ici », ironisa Bobby et cette fois, John se racla la gorge pour le faire taire.

« C'est à cause des Portes du Paradis ? » Interrogea-t-il, soudain sérieux. Ses fils acquiescèrent. « Ce n'est pas notre problème, les garçons. On en a déjà parlé. On a assez de boulot comme ça avec les démons… On a besoin de tout le monde sur le terrain. »

« Papa, on doit tenter quelque chose », se défendit Sam. « On a un plan, et ça peut marcher. Si on recrute assez de chasseurs… »

« Je n'aiderai pas les anges », claqua durement John. « Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Il y a une recrudescence de possessions dans la région, si personne ne s'en occupe et que tout le monde part s'allier avec les anges, qui veillera sur les innocents ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Dean, mais… »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua le susnommé. « Sammy, sale traître, t'étais d'accord ! »

« J'ai juste dit que je serai là pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries. Et c'est _Sam_. »

L'aîné leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

« Non sérieusement, ça peut marcher », reprit-il. « Et puis… J'ai été nommé chevalier ! »

Dean bomba le torse sous les regards incrédules de son père et de Bobby, qui finirent par éclater de rire. Le chasseur se renfrogna et but une gorgée de bière pour se donner contenance.

« Chevalier ? » Répéta Bobby avant de siffler d'admiration. « Et tu vas aller où avec ça, gamin ? »

« C'est sérieux », répondit Dean, blessé dans son orgueil.

 **OooOooOooO**

 _Trois semaines plus tôt, centre d'accueil pour sans-abris._

« J'ai entendu dire que Crowley est en train d'amasser ses troupes à Des Moines, dans l'Iowa. »

« Toujours le mot pour rire, cette enflure », commenta Dean en traversant le couloir bondé, Sam sur ses talons.

« Ça rend les hauts pontes nerveux. »

« Y'a de quoi. Les Portes du Paradis sont fermées maintenant, et les emplumés ne savent plus où donner de la tête. »

Le chasseur s'arrêta au bout de la coursive, manquant de bousculer Castiel qui venait droit vers eux.

« Ah, Cass ! Justement, on te cherchait. Ils ont dit quoi ? »

L'ange affichait une mine préoccupée. Il fit signe aux frères Winchester de le suivre et tous trois s'éloignèrent de la foule d'anges qui n'attendait désormais plus grand chose. Seul un miracle pourrait les aider à survivre dans le monde des humains.

« Ils refusent ma proposition. »

« Quoi ?! »

Sam posa immédiatement une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son frère qu'il sentait déjà prêt à casser la figure au premier venu. Du moment que ce premier venu serait doté d'une grâce et porterait des ailes.

« C'est compréhensible, Dean. C'est de ma faute si les Portes sont closes. Alors, ils ne veulent plus nous aider. »

« Tu leur as bien tout expliqué ? Ils peuvent pas refuser, c'est n'importe quoi ! Sans nous, ils pourront rien faire ! »

« Dean… »

« C'est quand même incroyable, ça ! On a presque tout mis en place, et ils nous crachent à la gueule. Enfoirés ! »

« Ça suffit, Dean ! »

La voix de l'ange se répercuta sur les murs, les faisant presque trembler. Sam eut un mouvement de recul. Castiel était leur allié depuis quelques temps maintenant, et les Winchester avaient appris à le connaître. C'était un être froid et observateur qui inspirait le respect et la crainte. Ils avaient d'abord cru que Castiel était dénué d'émotions mais il n'en était rien.

L'ange découvrait simplement ce qu'était la vie terrestre, Dean l'y aidant. Cependant, lorsqu'il était question de ses frères, du Paradis ou de toute mission dans laquelle il était impliqué, Castiel s'appliquait à rester impartial.

« Je te prierais de montrer un peu plus de respect envers ma famille », lança-t-il d'une voix profonde à l'adresse de l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean le scruta un instant, une forte envie de lui balancer la meilleure répartie dont il était capable lui démangea désagréablement le cerveau. Mais, il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules.

L'ange reprit : « Si mes ainés ne veulent pas nous aider, tant pis. Le plan tient toujours. Nous devons mettre le plus d'anges et de chasseurs de notre côté. »

« On a prévu d'en parler avec le clan Campbell et le clan Winchester », répondit Sam. Castiel approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Mais il nous faut plus d'anges prêts à se battre. Pas juste des SVF qui tiennent à peine debout. »

« SVF ? » Tiqua Dean en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Sans vaisseau fixe », précisa alors son frère avant de grimacer. « Ouais, je sais, c'est pas terrible… »

Castiel interrompit leur échange d'un geste de la main.

« Si nous voulons que des anges soldats se rallient à notre projet, nous devons créer une milice… Ou quelque chose qui s'en approche. En tout cas, structurer nos troupes en accord avec les codes angéliques. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à te faire nommer « _chevalier de Première division_ », Dean. Ce ne sera qu'un titre honorifique, pour l'instant, mais c'est pour nous une très haute distinction. Croyez-moi, cela pourrait grandement nous aider à recruter des anges. »

Les frères Winchester dévisagèrent Castiel qui reprenait son souffle, peu habitués à l'entendre parler autant.

« Alors, c'est décidé ! » S'enthousiasma Sam. « Je vais essayer de contacter les Harvelle et je vais nous chercher de quoi manger. Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau, Dean. »

Sam salua les deux hommes et quitta le centre d'accueil. Déjà, Castiel prenait la direction opposée et sortait sous une pluie fine, son protégé lui emboîtant le pas. Ils marchèrent un moment sur le trottoir pavé, dans le silence le plus complet. Ça finit par déranger Castiel, qui avait l'habitude d'entendre l'humain jacasser à tort et à travers. Il s'arrêta puis se retourna vers lui.

« Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à me suivre ? »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. C'était juste _Castiel_.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres au motel. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas faire une connerie. »

Castiel esquissa un sourire, réchauffant le cœur du chasseur qui s'enhardit soudain. Il se rapprocha de l'ange et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

« Et si on laissait tout tomber », souffla Dean, le regard brillant d'espoir. « Si on partait pour le Kansas et qu'on aidait les Campbell et les Winchester à chasser les démons, comme avant ? On pourrait se trouver une baraque, et se poser quelques temps et… »

Castiel se libéra de l'emprise du chasseur, son regard redevenu impassible.

« Impossible. J'ai le devoir de protéger mes frères et sœurs. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Une guerre se prépare et tu veux fuir ? »

« Pas fuir, juste m'éloigner. Avec toi. Notre plan peut aussi marcher à échelle réduite. Cass, t'es vraiment prêt à te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? À te placer en première ligne, alors qu'on est même pas sûrs de réussir notre coup ? »

« C'est infiniment mieux que d'abandonner mes frères ! » S'écria l'ange, la colère obscurcissant son regard. « C'est ma faute si les Portes sont fermées ! Je dois protéger les miens et plutôt que de les laisser mourir seuls, je me tiendrai à leurs côtés sur le champ de bataille ! Peu importe ce que ça me coûtera ! »

Dean s'était figé, fasciné par le débit de paroles de l'ange, captivé par son regard tempétueux.

 **OooOooOooO**

Sam n'était pas encore rentré au motel. La nuit tombait déjà sur la ville et la pluie avait cessé. Après leur échange un peu plus tôt, Castiel s'était muré dans le silence. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment en colère, même s'il fuyait les yeux inquisiteurs de Dean. Il s'était assis au bord d'un des lits et attendait, mains jointes sur ses genoux, que le chasseur revienne de la salle de bain et lui apporte une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

Depuis qu'il perdait un peu de sa grâce jour après jour, Dean était là pour lui apprendre les rudiments de la vie humaine. L'ange appréciait de se faire dorloter par le chasseur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et quelque chose avait changé entre eux… Le Dean chérissant son espace personnel, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Désormais, il avait toujours besoin du contact de l'ange et ce dernier s'était mis à apprécier les marques d'affection maladroites et les sous-entendus grivois.

Dean le « _courtisait_ », et parfois Castiel se laissait prendre au jeu. Mais les mailles du filet se refermaient doucement et tout en lui, hurlait de fuir. De _le_ fuir.

« Elle est comment ? »

Castiel eut un léger sursaut et releva la tête vers Dean. Le chasseur lui lança une serviette propre et lui offrit un sourire taquin.

« Qui ? » Demanda l'ange, troublé.

« La nana à laquelle tu pensais. »

« Je ne… »

« Relax, Cass, je plaisante », pouffa Dean en s'asseyant à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant.

Il était près. _Trop près_.

Dean dut sentir Castiel se crisper car son sourire s'élargit. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers le sien. L'ange se noya un instant dans le regard vert, et toutes ses préoccupations s'évaporèrent. Ne restait que Dean, qui, du pouce, caressait sa lèvre inférieure.

La main du chasseur glissa sur sa joue râpeuse et il s'approcha davantage. L'atmosphère s'alourdit. Front contre front, Dean offrit à Castiel le choix de le repousser.

Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

Alors, lentement, le chasseur vint cueillir un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres. Puis, il se recula légèrement, constatant que son ange avait fermé les yeux et semblait dans un autre monde. Dean sourit et captura de nouveau sa bouche, dans un baiser plus franc.

Castiel ouvrit instinctivement les lèvres et laissa le chasseur l'envahir avec sensualité. Une sensation grisante parcourait tout son corps jusqu'à sa grâce tandis que Dean le poussait doucement à s'allonger. Et là, le chasseur libéra ses lèvres pour cheminer jusqu'à son cou qu'il embrassa délicatement. Presque avec vénération.

Castiel eut chaud, tout à coup. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux du chasseur dont le corps se pressait maintenant contre le sien. La seconde suivante, l'ange se redressa, forçant son humain à le suivre et, devant son air un peu perdu, Castiel s'empara de sa bouche.

La douceur avait laissé place à une avidité mal contenue. Castiel sentait le cœur de Dean s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ou peut-être était-ce le sien, il ne pouvait dire.

« Cass… », murmura l'humain, s'écartant juste un peu pour ne pas briser le contact. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de l'ange, d'une main légèrement tremblante. « Bordel, Cass… J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Dean pensa trop tard qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler à haute voix. Connaissant Castiel, il eut peur que ce dernier ne se braque. Son inquiétude céda lorsque la main de l'ange s'insinua sous son T-shirt.

Le chasseur écarta les pans de la chemise blanche et se cala entre ses cuisses. Tout en s'occupant de la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon du costume bon marché, il partit explorer son torse des lèvres et de la langue, laissant sur son passage des sillons brûlants. Castiel bougeait sous lui, avide de plus de contact. Il haletait et se sentait fiévreux et lorsque Dean glissa la main dans son pantalon et se saisit de son érection, il se cambra et gémit, sa voix rauque les surprenant tous deux.

« Dean… », supplia-t-il. « Dean, att-… Stop... »

Le chasseur délaissa à contrecœur la peau délicieusement chaude. Castiel avait finalement changé d'avis, il aurait dû s'y attendre... Cependant, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, au contraire...

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira contre lui, enfouissant le visage dans son cou.

« Euh… bon. OK… Un câlin… pourquoi pas », s'étonna Dean, répondant à l'étreinte, toutefois un peu perplexe.

« Non. C'est juste que… Si tu vas trop vite, je risque de… »

La voix de Castiel était empreinte d'une candeur qui ravit Dean et il se retint soigneusement de rire, plus que soulagé. Heureux, il embrassa de nouveau son ange avec une passion renouvelée puis, sur ce lit trop petit d'un motel sans âme, ils mêlèrent les leurs et firent l'amour, en prenant leur temps.

 **OooOooOooO**

 _Trois semaines plus tard, chez Bobby._

Sam et Dean chargeaient le coffre de l'Impala sous l'œil inquisiteur de Bobby qui balançait des ordres à tout va.

John attrapa son fils aîné par le bras, le visage fermé.

« N'oublie pas d'où tu viens, ni qui tu es, fiston. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, monsieur », le taquina-t-il avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui. « On s'appelle bientôt. Oh ! Et passe le bonjour à grand-père, à Christian, à Gwen et… bref, aux cousins. »

« Ce sera fait. Soyez prudents les garçons. »

John Winchester fit un signe de la main tandis que la Chevrolet quittait le terrain vague. Bobby le gratifia d'une moue bougonne et croisa les bras.

« Tu aurais dû les accompagner, John. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on les voit. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare. »

« Ils ont fait leur choix. Ne te bile pas, ils reviendront. »

Une semaine plus tard, John, Bobby, Rufus Turner et le grand-père Campbell étaient tués par la première vague de démons sortis tout droit d'une Porte de l'Enfer.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

 **Vous êtes toujours là ? :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Maly.**


	3. Rose fanée

**WARNING : non-con, langage. **

**PARTIE 3 – Rose fanée**

 _(…) « Samandriel nous a contacté à l'instant. Une Porte de l'Enfer vient de s'ouvrir aux abords de la ville ! On a perdu le contact avec lui quelques secondes après son appel ! »_

 _« Allez, Dean… Décroche… ! S'il te plait… »_

 **OooOooOooO**

« Putain de bordel de merde… »

Benny accompagna Sam, Castiel et Hannah afin de retrouver Dean et Samandriel. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec eux depuis que le jeune ange avait informé Uriel de l'ouverture d'une Porte de l'Enfer en périphérie de la petite bourgade voisine de leur QG.

Et le vampire ne s'était pas du tout attendu à _ça_ lorsqu'ils parvinrent sur les lieux.

Il y avait un arrière-goût de purgatoire. L'odeur de soufre était omniprésente et des volutes noires dansaient entre les immeubles. Des démons investissaient les corps comme on entrait dans une église. Dans les rues régnait le chaos le plus total.

« Benny, baisse-toi, on va nous voir ! » Souffla Sam en tirant sur la chemise du cajun.

« Comment allons-nous retrouver Samandriel ? Et s'ils l'avaient déjà… » s'étrangla Hannah, son poignard angélique dressé devant elle.

Sam allait répliquer quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Tous les quatre sursautèrent et le chasseur s'empressa de décrocher avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

 _« Ici Uriel. Je souhaiterais parler à Castiel. »_

« Il est à côté, il entend. »

« J'insiste. »

Sam soupira et tendit le téléphone à l'ange austère.

« Selon les informations rapportées par notre équipe de reconnaissance, nous avons pu déterminer la zone d'attaque exacte ciblée par l'ennemi. Il longe actuellement le flanc gauche à trois cents mètres de Main Street. »

« En d'autres termes, ils arrivent droit sur nous. »

« Vous devez les empêcher d'avancer, Castiel. Ils gagnent trop de terrain. (Uriel étouffa un juron) Nous aurions dû prévoir cette attaque bien avant ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon frère. Mais avec tout le respect que je te dois, essayer de les arrêter maintenant pourrait nous coûter cher. C'est trop risqué. Nous allons tenter de ramener Dean et Samandriel puis nous aviserons une fois rentrés au QG. »

« Si nous cédons à la pression de l'ennemi et battons en retraite maintenant, cela ne fera que renforcer leur moral et affaiblir le nôtre ! Maintenez la position, on vous envoie du renfort ! »

« Hors de question, nous ne sommes pas préparés à ça ! » S'énerva Castiel. « Nous allons retrouver Dean et Samandriel et nous ne ferons que ça pour l'instant. Nous avons une longueur d'avance sur les démons. Nous connaissons leur position mais eux ne savent pas où se trouve le QG. »

L'ange entendit Uriel marmonner.

« Bien. Faites donc ça », finit-il par dire, amer. « Dernière chose : Crowley dirige les opérations. C'est lui qui a ouvert la Porte. Restez sur vos gardes. »

Uriel raccrocha sans rien ajouter. Les trois autres observèrent Castiel, attendant ses ordres.

« Crowley est là », laissa-t-il alors tomber tout en plantant son regard céruléen dans celui de Sam. Aussitôt ce dernier se crispa et resserra la prise sur son poignard anti-démons. « On ne tente rien aujourd'hui, on récupère simplement Dean et Samandriel. Et on évite de se faire repérer. »

« Castiel… », souffla le chasseur. L'ange leva une main autoritaire et il se tut.

« Non, Sam. Crowley payera pour le mal qu'il a fait à ta famille. Mais pas aujourd'hui. On y va ! »

L'ange ne laissa pas le temps au jeune Winchester de répliquer. Il ressentait vivement la douleur et la colère que le nom du roi de l'Enfer avait provoquées en lui. Castiel lui-même aurait eu bien du mal à contenir son désir de vengeance si Crowley avait massacré sa famille comme il l'avait fait pour les Winchester.

D'un mouvement souple, il se redressa et longea le muret derrière lequel ils étaient planqués, ordonnant d'un geste aux autres de le suivre. Ils traversèrent une ruelle et débouchèrent sur une placette située sur l'arrière d'un vieux fastfood. En somme, l'endroit idéal pour tomber dans une embuscade. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas imputer cette erreur dans le choix du parcours à son inexpérience. Jamais il n'aurait dû penser que la traversée du quartier se ferait facilement.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » S'esclaffa une voix caverneuse.

Les quatre acolytes se retournèrent pour faire face à une douzaine de démons.

« Allez, les gars, vous voyez bien qu'on est en sous-effectif, c'est déloyal », tenta Benny. Les autres ricanèrent.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Un vampire qui lèche le cul de ces enfoirés d'emplumés. Ah ! Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était… »

Les deux camps se toisèrent, la tension montant d'un cran.

« Tuez-les. »

Benny fut le premier à réagir. Brandissant son arme au-dessus de sa tête, il fonça dans le tas et tua un premier démon. Les trois autres suivirent bien vite, acculés de toutes parts.

Leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux et Hannah, comme Castiel, ne pouvaient pas utiliser leur pouvoir d'anges afin de les tirer de là, faute de grâce. La jeune femme venait d'ailleurs de perdre connaissance et Castiel avait dû se précipiter pour empêcher un démon de l'achever.

Démon qui, malheureusement, contre attaqua dangereusement, faisant reculer Castiel qui faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque son pied buta contre un obstacle. Le démon força son avantage, s'apprêtant à terminer son sale travail et l'ange vit sa dernière heure arriver.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu éclata. Le démon se figea, son visage se tordit. Castiel en profita pour plonger sa lame angélique dans la gorge du forcené.

À quelques mètres de lui, Dean rechargeait son Colt sans le quitter des yeux.

Déjà, Samandriel s'était élancé vers sa sœur inconsciente et la transportait jusqu'à l'Impala.

« Dean, attention ! »

Trop occupés à se jauger, le chasseur et l'ange n'avaient pas anticipé l'attaque d'un autre démon qui atteignit Dean à l'épaule. Benny intervint juste à temps, lui sauvant assurément la vie. Horrifié, Castiel s'élança vers son ancien protégé qui s'affalait au sol.

« Merde, Dean ! » S'écria Benny en couvrant leurs arrières. « On doit décamper, Castiel ! »

L'ange acquiesça et aida le blessé à rejoindre Hannah et Samandriel. Sam et Benny les rattrapèrent quelques minutes plus tard alors que d'autres démons émergeaient.

 **OooOooOooO**

« Vous nous avez fait une sacré frayeur », sourit Ellen en appliquant une compresse sur le front d'une Hannah encore étourdie.

« Tu as mal quelque part, Samandriel ? » Renchérit Jo en forçant le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur un des lits de camp.

« Non, tout va bien, merci mademoiselle Harvelle. »

« Juste Jo », soupira-t-elle. « Quelqu'un a vu Dean, par hasard ? J'avais à peine terminé de panser sa blessure qu'il avait filé. »

« J'crois que j'l'ai vu parler avec Castiel », déclara Ash, perché en haut d'une pile de caissons, son ordinateur sur les genoux. « Naomi et Gabriel m'envoient les rapports, c'est pas jojo… »

Ellen poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Vous devriez tous en profiter pour vous reposer. À mon avis, l'accalmie est terminée, et… Où est-ce que tu vas, jeune homme ? »

Samandriel se retourna vers Ellen, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Euh… Je dois… Il faut que je parle à monsi-… à Dean. Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui pour moi, c'était… Je dois le remercier. »

L'ange quitta promptement l'infirmerie de fortune sous les regards amusés de ses occupants.

 **OooOooOooO**

Castiel se tenait très droit au centre de la petite pièce, attendant patiemment que Dean finisse de faire il ne savait quoi. Torse nu, l'épaule droite bandée, le chasseur allait et venait dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant ses appartements. Au bout d'un moment, il avisa le regard dubitatif de l'ange et esquissa un sourire railleur.

« Désolé si cet endroit ne convient pas à ta seigneurie… »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Dean ? »

« À ton avis. »

L'humain fit une moue aguicheuse. Castiel se raidit et recula d'un pas.

« Arrête avec ça, Dean. J'ai compris la leçon. Tu veux te venger, parfait. Mais trouve autre chose. »

Dean pouffa et s'approcha de l'ange.

« T'as probablement pas l'intention d'appeler qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi pas ?... Et puis, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'après un combat, le chef retourne dans les quartiers de son subalterne pour se faire baiser. Ça salirait ton nom, hum ? »

À ces mots, Dean attrapa Castiel par la ceinture et l'approcha de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et l'ange soutint le regard dur de l'humain qu'il avait bien cru perdre quelques heures plus tôt.

« Bah alors, Cass ? Tu dis plus rien ? » Railla Dean en débouclant sa ceinture. « Dans ce cas… »

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Dean ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, si bien qu'il fronça les sourcils en reculant légèrement, surpris par la docilité de l'ange.

« Tu peux me mépriser autant que tu veux, tu peux choisir de ne jamais me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a un an, tu peux me souiller… Mais peu importe combien tu me rabaisses… Je ne serais jamais ta petite chienne obéissante. »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Castiel. Juste de l'amertume, et un brin d'épuisement. Dean était bouche-bée. Il releva doucement une main vers le visage de l'ange et son esprit fut subitement projeté un an plus tôt. L'écho de la voix glaciale de Castiel résonna en lui tandis qu'il revoyait cette même main, durement repoussée par celui qu'il avait tant aimé. « Reste à ta place, Dean. Ne me touche pas. »

Dean chassa ce douloureux souvenir et son regard s'assombrit. Il fit une clé de bras à l'ange, qu'il plaqua contre le mur avec force. Castiel serra les dents. Il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de l'homme sur sa nuque. Il sentait son hésitation. Allait-il mettre fin à cette punition qu'il lui infligeait ? Qu'il s'infligeait ? Allait-il enfin se décider à comprendre que Castiel ne pouvait pas se donner cœur et âme à lui, même s'il le souhaitait de tout son être ?

Hélas, cette hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde. Les mains du chasseur l'entourèrent et glissèrent sous sa chemise. Castiel frissonna en fermant les yeux. Oui, Dean lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment depuis si longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… »

Dean se figea, Castiel murmurant sa litanie sans même s'en rendre compte. Il tourna l'ange face à lui dans un mouvement brusque et l'autre consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Dean l'observait, le regard noir. De colère, de désir, de peine. Un instant, quelque chose se brisa dans ce chaos et Castiel crut retrouver son Dean. L'humain se pencha lentement vers lui, les yeux vissés sur sa bouche. Mais au dernier moment, Dean esquiva le baiser (avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de l'embrasser ?).

« Je pensais en finir vite », murmura-t-il contre son oreille, « mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

 **OooOooOooO**

« Ne compte plus t'enfuir, maintenant. »

Dean l'avait jeté sur le lit, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un pantin désarticulé. Il avait arraché ses vêtements et l'avait forcé à se mettre à quatre pattes.

L'humilier, comme Castiel l'avait humilié… L'ange restait impassible mais son cœur s'effritait, et ça lui fit mal.

Dean n'avait même pas pris la peine de se dévêtir. Il besognait sans aucune douceur l'être angélique qui perdait un peu plus de sa grâce. Les points de suture que Jo lui avait faits à l'épaule avaient cédé, et Dean saignait, lui aussi.

D'une main, il agrippa les cheveux éternellement ébouriffés de Castiel, afin de le maintenir contre le matelas. De l'autre, il planta ses ongles dans sa hanche et le ramena contre lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Ce fut à cet instant que Castiel n'y tint plus et mêla ses cris aux grognements appréciateurs du chasseur. Quand soudain…

« _Monsieur D-… Dean ?_ »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Castiel mit une main sur sa bouche, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Dean s'était arrêté et observait la porte fermée, sourcils froncés.

« _C'est moi… Samandriel._ »

Dean baissa les yeux sur son ange. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé sur le lit, comme s'il avait pu s'y fondre pour disparaitre. Hannah avait déjà failli les surprendre… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Samandriel assister à toute cette déchéance. À leur déchéance, que Castiel n'avait pas arrêtée quand il fallait.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit.

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Tout avait été de sa faute, Dean n'y était pour rien.

Ce dernier fronça davantage les sourcils. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois Castiel en lui tirant les cheveux et le repositionna contre lui. L'ange eut un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lâcha Dean alors qu'il pénétrait l'ange d'un coup sec.

« _Euh, je… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire._ »

« J'étais en train de m'endormir. Parle d'où tu es. »

Samandriel se doutait-il de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette chambre ? Entendait-il le grincement du lit, les plaintes étouffées de son grand-frère ?

« _Je voulais… Merci pour aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…_ »

Dean attrapa Castiel et le retourna sur le dos, posant une jambe sur son épaule, redoublant de vigueur.

« Dean, je peux pas… » chuchota l'ange, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est bon, c'est moi qui t'ai emmené dans ce foutoir à démons. »

« Dean, lâche-moi… s'il te plaît… »

En réponse, l'humain lui donna un violent coup de hanche qui le fit geindre.

« _Dean ?_ »

Castiel mordit avec force son poignet pour ne pas laisser sa voix le trahir. À tel point qu'il avait percé sa peau et qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. De la sueur perlait sur le torse du chasseur, contracté par l'effort. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver. Une petite mort qui lui ferait oublier un instant à quel point sa vie était misérable.

« _Monsieur ?_ »

« Quoi ?... hm… T'es encore là ?! »

« _J'ai juste une faveur à vous demander !_ »

« Plus tard ! »

« _Ça ne sera pas long._ »

Dean aurait pu sourire en sentant la détermination du jeune Samandriel dans sa voix. Il l'aimait bien, ce gamin.

« _Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez prêté votre fusil. J'étais venu pour vous le rendre mais… Est-ce que… Ça vous dérangerait si je le gardais encore un peu ?_ »

Son canon scié. Un cadeau de son père pour ses dix ans.

« _Vous m'avez fait suffisamment confiance pour me le prêter… Mais je n'ai pas pu l'utiliser. Tout ce que j'ai fait, au final, c'est de me retrouver en travers de votre chemin et j'ai… j'ai honte de ça. Vous et Castiel… Vous vous battez de tout votre être pour protéger les humains et les anges et moi, j'ai… Je veux devenir plus fort. Je veux être capable de défendre les miens et de vous aider. Alors, s'il vous plaît, monsieur D-… Dean. C'est très important pour moi._ »

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il positionna l'autre jambe de Castiel sur ses épaules et se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

« Tu peux le garder », ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

« _Merci monsieur ! Merci ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Reposez-vous bien !_ »

Dean ralentit le rythme, ses muscles commençant à le faire souffrir. Castiel relâcha son poignet meurtri, le regard vitreux.

« Il est parti… Allez, vas-y. Dis quelque chose. »

« Samandriel te vénère… » murmura l'ange en évitant son regard. « Et toi, tu… Tu essaies par tous les moyens de… d'entraîner les autres dans ta déchéance… Laisse-les en dehors de ça… »

« Ah ouais ? Tout aurait été pourtant plus simple si tu avais eu assez de couilles pour t'imposer devant tes frères ! T'es qu'un sale égoïste. »

Plantant ses doigts dans ses hanches, Dean accéléra une nouvelle fois la cadence.

« Je t'ai tout donné ! Même ma putain de famille y est passée pour tes beaux yeux, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Dean ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

« Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?! Pourquoi ?! »

À bout de force, Castiel, qui avait tenté de repousser Dean, relâcha sa prise et laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps.

« Je suis désolé… »

Dean eut un moment d'absence.

« Cass ?... Hé, Cass ! »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le secoua.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

L'ange gardait les yeux clos, respirait à peine. Du sang se mêlait à sa grâce et ce fut comme si Dean reprenait pied avec la réalité, se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

La panique le gagna.

« Castiel ! »

 **OooOooOooO**

« On en est sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Benny essuyait ses mains couvertes de sang. Sam, bras croisés et regard sévère faisait les cent pas. Uriel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Ash, Kevin et Charlie ne disaient rien, tous prostrés dans un coin de la pièce.

Quelques heures après leur retour de la ville, l'unité de Gabriel était rentrée au QG afin de prêter main forte aux autres lorsqu'elle apprit qu'une nouvelle porte était apparue. Ils avaient effectué un rapide raid aux abords de la ville et ramené un démon afin de l'interroger. Benny s'en était chargé et les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes.

Crowley était bien arrivé en ville et il n'était pas là par hasard.

Il connaissait l'emplacement de leur QG, il connaissait leurs déplacements, il connaissait leurs effectifs…

« Le démon a dit clairement que… ? » Demanda à mi-voix Sam. Il était blanc comme un linge.

« J'avais dit qu'on aurait des problèmes avec lui ! » Explosa alors Uriel, que Balthazar tenta de calmer en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Le démon n'a pas donné de nom, mon frère. Ça pourrait être n'importe quel humain du QG… Un informateur infiltré qui aurait fait un pacte avec Crowley. »

« Mais il a parlé du fusil ! Dean a laissé son canon scié sur place ! » Renchérit Uriel, hors de lui.

Benny se passa une main sur le visage. « Ça ne peut pas être Dean. »

« Qui d'autre ?! C'est lui qui était sur place juste avant ! Le démon l'a parfaitement décrit ! »

« On doit interroger Samandriel », intervint Charlie. « Il a peut-être vu quelque chose… »

« Faites-le venir », lâcha Sam. « Ne dites rien à Dean pour le moment. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Samandriel faisait irruption dans la grande pièce, tout sourire.

« Vous ne dev-… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Charlie se précipita sur le jeune ange et l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Sammy… Est-ce que Dean a vu quelqu'un quand vous êtes allés en ville ? »

« Que… ? »

« Réponds ! » tonna Uriel, toujours retenu par Balthazar.

« Euh… Non… »

Sam poussa un soupir soulagé, la tension quittant ses muscles une seconde.

« Ah, attendez !... En fait, pas exactement. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un en ville. Mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y aller, à cause des Portes… Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel tous les regards convergèrent sur Sam. L'instant d'après, pourtant, ce fut Balthazar qui prit la parole en s'adressant à Gabriel et Benny.

« Arrêtez Dean sur le champ. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Samandriel, les yeux ronds. « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! »

« Tu peux disposer », fit Uriel, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. « Ce sale chien… »

 **OooOooOooO**

Jo venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa mère, la laissant seule à l'infirmerie. Ellen, perdue dans ses pensées, vérifiait les stocks dans le bureau qu'elle s'était aménagé dans un petit local. Il était tard, et les quelques blessés encore présents dans la pièce d'à côté dormaient à poings fermés.

Ellen sursauta lorsqu'on frappa contre la porte à grands coups. Elle s'y précipita pour tomber nez à nez avec un Dean paniqué portant Castiel à bout de bras, enveloppé dans son trenchcoat.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Aide-moi, Ellen ! Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… »

* * *

 **Merci encore aux lecteurs qui me review, vous êtes au top !**

 **Petit rappel, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant des fics à venir ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la dernière partie.**

 **Maly.**


	4. Rose vierge

**Salut à tous ! Je ne serai pas là demain, donc voilà la dernière partie de cette adaptation, en avance.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **PARTIE 4** **– Rose vierge**

 _« Cass… Cass, s'te plaît, parle-moi._ »

 _« Tu en as assez fait, Dean Winchester. Retourne avec les autres. »_

 _« Uriel, c'est entre Dean et moi. »_

 _« Foutaises ! Castiel, nous avons des impératifs. Tu sais ce qui est en jeu. »_

 _« Cass… »_

 _Un geste. Une caresse._

 _« Reste à ta place, Dean. Ne me touche pas. »_

 _Un sourire, celui d'Uriel._

 _Castiel lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant._

 _« Oui, Dean. Reste à ta place. Tu ne le souilleras plus, sale chien. Remercie-moi de ne pas t'humilier en public. »_

OooOooOooO

« Assieds-toi. »

Ellen ne se retourna pas. Elle était encore penchée au-dessus de Castiel, toujours inconscient, allongé sur un lit à l'écart des autres. La voix de la matriarche Harvelle avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et Dean n'essaya même pas de protester. Il tira une chaise vers eux et s'y assit en silence.

Il vit Ellen soigner patiemment le poignet meurtri de l'ange.

« Puisque sa grâce est presque complètement épuisée, j'ai pu le mettre sous sédatif. Il risque de dormir encore un moment. »

Dean faisait craquer ses doigts dans un geste nerveux. Ellen lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

« Dean… Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui as fait ça… en faisant ce à quoi je pense… ? »

Le chasseur baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit le canon d'un revoler contre son crâne, et le cliquetis caractéristique du cran de sureté qu'on retire.

Sans faire de geste trop brusque, Dean se tourna légèrement vers Ellen, dont le regard semblait s'être soudain embrasé. Elle le toisa de longues secondes, le dégoût peignant son visage. Elle laissa retomber son bras puis replaça son revoler dans son holster.

« Espèce de sauvage ! » Cracha-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu salis le nom des Winchester par tes actes depuis bien trop longtemps, mon garçon. Ton père aurait honte de toi s'il savait. »

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais à cet instant il eut juste envie de pleurer.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Toi et Castiel. Uriel n'aurait pas approuvé et vous aurait séparés. Bordel, Dean, à quoi tu pensais en faisant ça ?! C'est un ange ! On est en guerre ! »

Ellen se reprit, baissant d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Ils ont des codes de conduite à tenir s'ils veulent faire partie de l'armée angélique. Ça parait complètement dépassé, mais c'est le cas. Castiel étant un des chefs, il devait respecter certaines conditions… Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas juste pensé avec ta queue on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, abruti ! »

« _Reste à ta place, Dean. Ne me touche pas._ »

Ce changement soudain dès qu'il avait été nommé par Uriel… Alors, c'était à cause de ça ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Mais… Jamais je… » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Sors d'ici, Dean. Je m'occupe de lui. Ne reviens pas. »

« Non, je veux rester av- »

« Dégage ! »

Ce fut comme si Ellen, cette femme qu'il affectionnait tellement, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui plantait un couteau en plein cœur.

Elle était à nouveau penchée sur Castiel et l'examinait avec douceur, sans plus accorder un regard au garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir dans le cimetière de voitures du garage de Bobby Singer.

« Prends soins de lui… »

Dean ne sut si elle l'avait entendu. Il quitta l'infirmerie en chancelant. Il avait la nausée et manquait d'air.

Il s'adossa contre la façade de la maisonnette et respira profondément, le visage tourné vers la lune qui paraissait le juger de tout son éclat.

« Merde… Putain, je… »

« Dean. »

« Benny ? Gabriel ? Qu… ? »

OooOooOooO

« Dean Winchester a été arrêté la semaine dernière. Il est en train d'être interrogé par Uriel. »

Tous les chefs de groupe de leur petite armée d'anges et de chasseurs formaient un cercle dans lequel Balthazar expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam ne disait rien, assis entre Gabriel et Kevin.

« Les autres sont-ils au courant ? » Demanda Naomi.

« Pas encore. Et il ne vaut mieux pas, compte tenu de la situation actuelle. »

« Et Castiel ? Où est-il ? Il faut l'en informer au plus vite », déclara un ange métis à la mine préoccupée.

« Pas pour le moment », répondit Balthazar.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait de la fièvre », dit Naomi. « Est-ce que nos soupçons sont fondés ? Est-ce que nous allons tous perdre notre grâce ? »

L'angoisse s'empara des anges présents dans la pièce. Balthazar leva les mains pour calmer le jeu.

« Ellen Harvelle s'occupe de Castiel. Il est juste épuisé. »

« Mais… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec sa grâce, Naomi. Ellen veille sur lui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde se dispersa, Samandriel accourut vers Balthazar qui discutait avec Sam, Hannah sur ses talons.

« Mon frère ! »

« Samy, on t'a dit de rester dans tes quartiers… »

« J'ai essayé de le retenir », souffla Hannah, les joues rougies par l'effort.

« Dean n'est pas un espion ! » S'écria le jeune ange.

Balthazar le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

« Baisse d'un ton, gamin ! Personne ne doit savoir ! »

« Mais… »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Ne te laisse pas guider par tes émotions et laisse-nous faire notre travail. Hannah, ramène-le dans vos quartiers et qu'il n'en sorte que si on l'y autorise. »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Balthazar lança un regard impuissant à Sam.

OooOooOooO

« Reste concentré ! »

Dean se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que les démons qui trempaient dans la torture. Uriel avait la main lourde. Il semblait rompu à ce genre de pratiques.

« Réponds à la question ! »

Un coup partit et la pointe du poignard angélique fit saigner sa pommette droite.

« Désolé… » lâcha Dean avant de cracher un filet de sang. « J'ai pas beaucoup dormi et une conversation aussi ennuyeuse que celle-là n'arrange pas les choses. »

Fou de rage, Uriel frappa plus fort et Dean se mordit la langue sous la douleur.

« C'est tout ce que t'as, enfoiré d'emplumé ? » Ricana-t-il pourtant.

« Je te le redemande encore une fois, Winchester. Crowley était-il celui que tu devais rencontrer en ville ?! Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse tous nos plans ?! »

Encore un coup.

Benny, silencieux jusque-là, adossé contre le mur d'en face, s'avança vers Uriel de peur qu'il n'achève Dean.

« As-tu signé un pacte avec Crowley ?! » Hurla Uriel.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, connard ?! »

« Peut-être pour te racheter, pour retrouver ton père et tous les tiens… Toute cette vermine. Crowley aura fait une seule bonne chose durant son existence : nous libérer des Winchester et du chaos qu'ils apportent avec eux ! »

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Dean essaya de faire céder les liens qui le retenaient, prêt à arracher la tête de l'ange à mains nues.

« Tout a toujours été de votre faute, à toi et à Sam ! Pour la dernière fois, réponds : As-tu livré des informations à Crowley ?! »

« Uriel, ça suffit, on devrait… » tenta Benny, mais l'ange le menaça de son poignard.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, le vampire, où tu finiras comme ton ami ! »

« Dean n'a… »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi stupide, ducon ? » S'exclama Dean afin d'attirer l'attention de l'ange qu'il sentait perdre complètement le contrôle. « Ce fils de pute de Crowley a massacré ma famille ! Alors faire un pacte avec lui ?! Faut vraiment être abruti pour penser une chose pareille ! »

Uriel respirait tellement fort qu'il ressemblait à cet instant à un bœuf enragé.

Il attrapa Dean par le col de sa chemise tachée de sang et le poussa violemment au sol.

« Très bien, je crois qu'on en a fini avec les questions ! »

Il posa un genou à terre, brandit son poignard.

« Tu vas crever comme le chien que tu es, chasseur. »

« Ça suffit ! »

Uriel retint son geste à quelques centimètres du cœur de Dean et se retourna vivement.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher, Uriel. Recule. »

« Cass… »

« Castiel, que fais-tu ici ? »

L'ange s'avança vers eux, Sam derrière lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais son regard brillait d'une lueur déterminée.

« On ne t'a pas dit ? Cet humain est soupçonné de trahison ! » S'agaça Uriel. « Et puisque tu étais malade, j'ai… »

« Dean n'a trahi personne. Jamais. »

Ses yeux bleus orageux toisaient ceux du chasseur.

« En as-tu la preuve ? »

« Ton animosité envers Dean est déplacée, Uriel. »

Castiel se pencha sur le blessé et trancha ses liens avant de l'aider à se relever. Epuisé, l'homme ne put que s'appuyer sur Castiel. Sam et Benny vinrent l'aider à le soutenir sous le regard abasourdi d'Uriel.

« Il est coupable, Castiel ! On a retrouvé son canon scié en ville, et le démon qu'on a interrogé nous a décrit ton précieux humain trait pour trait », martela-t-il.

Castiel tiqua.

« Son fusil ? C'est… »

Il échangea un regard avec le chasseur.

« Quoi, Cass ? Tu sais quelque chose ? » Le pressa Sam.

« Dean a… »

« C'est Samandriel qui a mon fusil », lâcha Dean.

Uriel mit un temps à comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Dean se libéra de la prise de ses amis et se redressa un peu en grimaçant. Il avait sans doute des côtes cassées.

« Tu l'as, ton coupable », fit-il, amer.

« Non… Non ! Samandriel ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Tout comme mon frère ! » S'exclama Sam.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi Samandriel était toujours collé à Dean. Il savait qu'il connaissait tous les plans des anges, grâce à Castiel… Le gamin a l'ouïe fine… », avança Benny.

« Ecarte-toi, mon frère », ordonna Castiel avec autorité en se plantant devant Uriel.

Ce dernier le défia du regard avant de céder et de faire un pas sur le côté. Lorsque Dean passa devant lui, il réprima un grognement furieux.

Il l'aurait. Un jour.

OooOooOooO

Samandriel avait été retrouvé dans sa chambre, penché au-dessus d'un bol de sang lui servant à communiquer avec des démons. Ce fut Hannah qui alerta les autres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son frère s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de la laisser entrer depuis plusieurs heures. Le double-jeu du jeune homme n'avait finalement pas fonctionné. Pris de panique, il avait tenté de contacter Crowley. Erreur du débutant.

Samandriel était passé devant Dean, escorté par anges et chasseurs. Il lui avait lancé un regard mauvais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. On informa l'humain que le jeune homme serait jugé par ses frères et subirait sous peu les conséquences de ses actes. Dean comprit que Samandriel ne survivrait pas à sa trahison.

La guerre entre anges et démons n'était pas pour autant terminée. Crowley possédant les plans de ses ennemis, il leur fallait agir vite afin de protéger un maximum d'innocents et de libérer la ville de l'emprise des démons. Refermer la porte de l'Enfer était la première étape.

Assis sur un muret dans la grande propriété de la vieille maison bourgeoise leur servant de QG, Dean profitait de l'air frais en caressant son visage tuméfié.

Une semaine d'enfermement en compagnie d'Uriel avait failli le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu devrais aller voir Ellen, pour qu'elle te soigne. »

« Je crois qu'Ellen ne voudra plus voir ma gueule avant un moment… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Dean crut que Castiel s'en irait sans rien ajouter.

Mais il resta.

« Dean, à propos de- »

« Je suis désolé. »

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien.

« J'ai merdé, Cass. Je suis impardonnable pour ce que j'ai… ce que je _t'ai_ fait. J'avais plus… je me contrôlais plus. Putain, si j'avais su je me serais tiré une balle dans le crâne… »

« On est tous les deux fautifs. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je vais retourner quelques temps dans le Dakota. J'emmène Charlie, Ash et Kevin avec moi, ça leur fera du bien. Et puis, ils peuvent gérer leurs trucs de geek depuis la maison de Bobby… »

Castiel approuva en silence.

« Ça veut pas dire que je vous abandonne », ajouta-t-il. « Je… Si tu veux encore de moi, je serai de retour dans quelques semaines, et… »

« Je t'attendrai, Dean. »

Le susnommé esquissa un faible sourire. De soulagement, peut-être ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite, Dean. Mais on fera face ensemble. On pansera nos blessures ensemble, comme on aurait dû le faire dès le départ. »

Dean acquiesça tandis que Castiel se relevait et posait une main sur son épaule. Dean garda les yeux baissés.

« On parlera… Reviens-moi vite. »

Et l'ange disparut.

Dean prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Putain de relation tordue… »

Il souriait.

 **FIN.**

* * *

La dernière partie du manga a été particulièrement difficile à adapter parce qu'elle est très rapide et il se passe énormément de choses dedans et ça ne répond pas à toutes les questions de l'intrigue secondaire (la guerre, tout ça). Pareil pour la version animée (pire, même). Donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Il n'y aura pas de suite, ni de développement, donc. J'ai déjà assez travesti l'histoire de base, ah ah.

 **Gros merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois.**

 **Maly, qui vous embrasse avec des paillettes.**


End file.
